my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Horus
Horus is the son of Montu and Isis, being so a hybrid who doesn't have griffon wings. He is the best friend of Kefer and Anubis, the sons of Amun, but specially Kefer. Personality As an infant, he is very energic and happy, liking to play with his friends. He also loves his mother and father, being very close to the latter. As an adult, he is shown to take after his father in personality, being noble and brave and willing to save his friends. He can also be easy-going, although he sometimes can be a little doubtfull, something he is trying to work out. Skills He is shown to be a very good fighter, using both his talons and hooves to fight. He also has the Golden Power, where he can use the following moves: *Wings of Power: Horus' wings get sharper edges. *Claw of Destiny: Horus’ talons glittered and get stronger. Relationships Family Isis She is Horus' mother and the two love each other. Montu He is Horus' father and the two seemed to share a very close bond. Family Notes: *Seth is Horus's adoptive uncle. Description in the Saga The Tale of Coltypt In "Retaliation", he, Kefer and Anubis go with Seshat to the Coltypt Council room to see Amun and Isis. When Pandora and Rothbart attack Coltypt, they are taken to a safe place by Seshat, saying goodbye to his father before that. He then attends his father's funeral with his mother. In "Apis' Labyrinth", he and Kefer take the challenge of Apis' labyrinth. During the test, he and Kefer are attacked by two deadly scorpions. He is subdue by his scorpion and, when it prepared to attack him with his sting, Kefer saves him, taking the sting instead. Horus, seeing this, is able to defeat the scorpion and the two friends are able to get out of the labyrinth. Horus then goes with Kefer when the latter is taken to Osiris' lab to take care of the wound and deal with the venom. Apis then gives to him and Horus their respective golden bracelets, with his being the one that belonged to his father. In "Shu Rebels", he, Kefer and Anubis are sent by Amun to go see what is happenning at Apis' Labyrinth. There, they find Apis and his soldiers defeated by Shu. They fight him, but when Shu attacks them with a powerful attack, they are protected by Amun who then orders them to take Apis and the others to Osiris' lab, what they do. In "Amun's Decision", he watches the battle simulation between Kefer and Anubis and then whitness Amun appointing Kefer as the one who will succeed him as pharaoh, what leaves Horus immensly happy for his best friend. In "Clash Between Brothers", Horus was the first to recognize Anubis and goes to tell Kefer about his return. He saves Kefer from Anubis when he starts to punch him very much, being followed by Amun, who arrives with Kha and Ramses. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", Horus, concerned about the way Kefer was dealing with the loss of his brother to the Lord of Chaos, decided to help his best friend, confronting him about how he changed and making Kefer to realize how he felt after the betrayal of his brother. Later, he is present when Amun announces that he and Hathor will go to live in Harmonia and when Kefer becomes the new pharaoh, being then invited by Kefer to be his first-counselor, like his father was to Kefer's, what he accepted. In "The Guardian's Betrayal", Horus, along with Apis, fights Toth and Khnum when they and Anubis invade the Golden Citadel. Later, he watches Sobek's trial. After that Horus is able to calm Kefer down after he gets worried about the existance of more traitors. In “Isolation”, Horus tries to talk with Kefer about his insecurity after some soldiers lost their lives in the war against Anubis, but without access, letting Apis to take his place. He is present when Kefer isolates Coltypt. Appearances Legends: * Y - Appears and have an active role * N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. * B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit * M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * Horus is based on the character with the same name from the animated series Egyxos. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Golden Army